Next Generation
by RobinMakesMeHappy
Summary: Three girls, different in every way find themselves in a unlikely friendship. And in doing so they find out even more about themselves and their parents.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey readers! Just a little AN before you get reading. This is not my story, it belongs to my friends, (you may call her Yogi Bear or Bobo) an she has asked me to post this on my account because she gave up on making one herself. (she's bad at computers). So, any question will go to her. Tanks! XD XD XD**

Chapter One

Meet Cristy

"It's been 10 years since the Avengers save the world from Loki's alien army in New York City. Where are the Avengers today? This is-""CRISTY! Where in the world are you!" Well this is my life getting beat up by foster parents. My name is Cristy D.J. but I go by Cris or D.J. I'm a rebel teen because I don't care about many things. My thoughts where interrupted when I heard heavy footsteps coming towards the living room where I was because once Joe step one foot in the living room I was out the living room and running towards my motorcycle that's covered by fallen branches.

"This is News 25 and today are topic is about the Aven" "God this is the 5th cannel that's talking about the Avengers, sure they saved us but that's it." My inner thoughts said. I looked down to the clock on my bike and saw 7:59 A.M. One minute before the bell rings for school to start, I looked around and saw no cops and put gas of my bike and ignore the speed limit that was 20. With wind in my short many color punk style hair I could see Evergreen High School and the bell never rang so I have time. Once in the school's parking lot I started to run to Biology but once I was in the school the stupid bell had to ring! And I was so close. "Now class, have any of you seen Cristy?" I heard Miss. Stevens through the door. "HEY! You aren't you supposed to be in class!" A voice said well yelled at me as I turned around I saw that it was Nova. "Nova? What are you doing here?" I asked "Making my way towards the science lab to meet some kid name Oliver, remember he's helping us with a math project because Mrs. France assigned him to help us." "Oh right, thanks Nova".

We both started to run to the science lab, I was of course faster than Nova. Well Nova is a weird girl she's 18, like me, and is one inch shorter than me (I'm 5,9 so she's 5,8) she has purple hair like that girl Raven from Teen Titans and has yellow eyes. Nova's adopted and has no clue who's her parents are like me I always wondered why they gave me up to my "parents", did they die? Where they in trouble and could not keep me? Or did they just not want me? I have so many questions to ask but could never get an answer from Kelly. Kelly's the social security lady who finds a perfect home for kids like me. I let my mind wonder into why my foster parents abused me, well if they didn't I wouldn't be who I am a girl who a girl with a punk style hair with many colors, both ears pierced from top to bottom. My name Is Cristy D.J. Pucker and I'm a foster kid with so many questions and waiting for them to get answer while trying to escape my sucky life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Again, not my story. Just sayin.**

Chapter Two

Say Hello Oliver

Ugh I hate being the youngest kid in high school. My name is Oliver Dee Dee Salice, I'm 14 years old and I'm very small 5,2 and 98 pounds. I have long brown hair and big brown eyes that make me wonder about the world, I'm a nerd I'm great at school. Right now I'm at the science room waiting for some girls named Nova and Cristy because Mrs. France's words came into my mind. "They are failing my math class so I want you, Oliver to help them with this huge math project." "Where are they? Well that's what I get for saying yes two slackers who don't care about school and I have to do the project by myself" I muttered.

Just as I was going to the door it was already open and two girls were out of breath, well one was out of breath the other was not.

Anyway this girl's where freaky looking the girl on the right had a punk hair look with many colors in it I think her real hair color is red? Both of her ears are pierced from the top to the bottom, and her eyes are a bluish color and she has a small soccer tattoo on her right cheek bone. The other girl is really scary looking with her purple hair like Raven (maybe she's a Teen Titans fan?) and her eyes are yellow. They both look like they are 18 years old, but why are they here? "Hey, what are you doing here? Do you know a guy name Oliver?"

Oh so they are Cristy and Nova "Yeah I'm Oliver and you guys are Cristy and Nova?" I asked just to be sure "Yeah I'm Nova and this is Cristy, so you're a girl? Hmmm strange.'' Ha, like I haven't hear that one before. So the purple hair girl is Nova and the punk haired girl is Cristy. "Sup, also its Cris or D.J. I hate Cristy." Jee, friendly much? "Ok, well I just wanted to say that if we work on this project together you guys would pass and then we would never cross paths again" I told them and got a 'Ok' from Nova and a 'Whatever' from Cris.

It's been 5 days since I meet Cris and Nova and we became best friends, we all have the same questions and are adopted. Also I found out that Nova is different from everyone else because of a mistaken science experiment and now Nova can eat souls and control water & fire. While Cris has been abused by her foster parents she's great at archery and fighting skills, and she's captain of all girls sports team. ''So, what is [(3x^2-27)divided by 4)] times[ 8x^2) divided by(9-3x)]divided by [(x^2+3x) divided by 6 equal?" I asked Nova "Um (3x^2-27)(8x^2) 64(9-3x) (x^2+3x) - ?" She asked with worry in her voice "that's correct, Nova!" "Really? Wow math is really easy" I was helping Nova with her math homework with we watch Cris play soccer at her soccer tournament. "Ok well that's all Oliver thanks, now let's watch D.J. play or else she'll kick our butts""Yeah" I started to put my things away when I heard everyone screaming so I looked up and saw Cris with the soccer ball and making her way towards the opponents goal.

"If she gets this goal in we win the tournament then it's onto the finals in a few months!" Nova said as her yellow eyes followed Cris. I looked at the goal and saw the soccer ball fly straight through it and the golly missed catching it. "Oh my god we won, WE WON!" I heard someone scream. "YES!" one of the soccer players yelled while the opposite team where sad and disappointed that they didn't win. "Come on we have to look for D.J." Nova said and grabbed my hand and took off at top speed to look for Cris, "Cris! Where are you?" "D.J, D.J.?" Nova and I were yelling until we heard Cris yell at us "Hey over here!" Nova and I started to run over to her. "Hey good job D.J. you won" "Not yet, once we win the finals its over" Cris said "Well let's all go to my house to celebrate and I want to show you guys something" I told them.

Once we were at my house I showed them my room and my lab. Right now we are in my lab and I'm trying to talk to Cris about science but all she does is play with her soccer ball. "Cristy can you just pay attention for one moment?" I asked "Yeah sure" "Okay well I was looking around my house and I heard a noise and found a tiny camera" while I said this I showed them the camera "Well that's weird" Nova said while Cris was looking at the camera. Nova and I were in deep conversation that I never heard Cris calling out to us until she throw her soccer ball and hit us in the head. "What?" I asked rubbing my head where her soccer ball hit "Maybe someone's looking at us right now" "That's impossible I've never done anything bad in my life."


End file.
